1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing information, and more particularly, to a method for providing information in a content providing system capable of interactive communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of mobile device technologies, mobile devices now provide various functions. In addition, as a result of increased the development of communication technologies, mobile devices are capable of communicating with other apparatuses and may be operated in association with these other apparatuses. For example, a mobile device may provide various functions as being communicably connected to a television.
However, as functions of mobile devices have become more complex, a user often has to perform more complicated procedures to use these functions of the mobile devices. Therefore, the user may waste a considerable amount of time to receive desired information using a mobile device.
Further, if mobile apparatuses are connected to a TeleVision (TV), the users of the apparatuses should go through an authentication process and a search process to search desired information, which may cause inconvenience to the users.
Accordingly, a method for enabling a user to conveniently use functions performed in a mobile device in association with other apparatuses is required.